True Directions
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Edo's friends think that he's gay so they send him to a camp called, True Directions! There, he meets some new friends, and one person who could possibly become his new lover! I got this idea from the movie, "But I'm A Cheerleader"! Edo x Saiou!


GX – GX

One afternoon, a silver-haired, blue-eyed, 16 year old boy named Edo was in the car with his girlfriend, Setsuko(1), making out. She was really trying to get him into it, but he wasn't really going for it. He finally just pushed her away and wiped his mouth.

"That's enough." He said.

"Aw, come on!" Setsuko whined. "Please!"

Edo sighed. "…Alright." He replied, and she started kissing him again, but he didn't feel anything.

-- The next day at school --

"Hey guys!" Edo called as he went up to a couple of the guys from his soccer team and threw his arms around their shoulders, but they just turned around and walked away without a word. "Okay! See ya around! Just don't forget, tomorrow at 7:30!" He called before going up to his locker to see his girlfriend in her cheerleading outfit and one of his friends there too. "Hey guys!"

"Hey baby!" Setsuko greeted and she got a kiss on the cheek, but she kissed him on the lips and stuck her tongue in his mouth.

Edo just pushed her away before it got out of hand. "Sorry, but we're in school. I'll meet you outside after school."

"Alright." Setsuko said, obviously disappointed, and walked off before Edo opened his locker. Then, he looked at the picture of the guy wearing nothing but boxers, and asked his friend, "Don't you hate it when your girlfriend does that?"

"Does what?" His friend asked.

"Practically sticks her tongue down your throat."

"No. I actually think it's fun."

"Fun? It's fun to be sexual like that all the time?" Edo asked as he put one book in his locker and pulled out another one for his next class, then sighed. "I guess she's just not the loving, gentle type… bummer." He said, then closed his locker, but didn't bother to lock it. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." His friend said. Then, he waited until Edo was out of site before opening up Edo's locker and taking the picture of the guy, and then closed the locker again.

-- After school --

Edo was being driven by Setsuko to his dorm house that was actually across town, and they were driving at a total speed of ten miles an hour.

"Um… Setsuko? Why are we going so slow?"

"Sorry." She apologized. "Just a little jittery I guess."

-- Half an hour later --

They finally reached his dorm house, and it was about another five minutes before they reached his dorm room. When he opened the door, he saw that all his friends were there, plus another strange guy.

"Um… what's going on, you guys?" He asked and the strange man shook his hand.

"Hello Edo. My name is Toru(2). Your friends and girlfriend want to have a little chat with you, and I'm here to make sure that this chat stays safe. So, why don't we all just sit down and talk for a bit?" Toru suggested so Edo sat in a chair where he could see everyone.

Edo's best friend, Rai(3), was the first to speak. "Well… Edo, we just wanted to get together and tell you that we're worried about your well-being." He said.

"My well-being? Why?"

"Well… because… we think that you might be…" He said, then whispered, "Gay."

"And that's why they brought me here." Toru said. "I'm an ex-gay myself, and I work for a camp called True Directions. This camp helps people like you understand reasons behind being gay and tries to help you get through it."

"Why would you guys even _think_ I'm gay?"

"Well, first of all… you've been eating this… tofu stuff for a while." One of his other friends said.

"And you don't have any pictures of girls in your locker. Just these." Rai said as he held up the picture that he had taken from Edo's locker earlier.

"Plus… you don't even like to _kiss_ me." Setsuko added.

"It's true." All his friends agreed.

"Well, maybe if you stopped sticking your tongue down my throat every time we kiss, I would like it more." Edo said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Another reason." Rai said. "Usually, when a girl does that, it turns the guy on, but not with you. You just find it annoying."

"That's because I like it slow and gentle! Not all this sexy shit every other guy seems to like!"

"Yet _another_ reason!" Rai spoke up once again. "It's proven that gay men usually like it slow while real, in other words, straight men… like it rough!"

"So… what you're saying is… when a guy is straight, he's a real man, but when he's gay, he's not?"

"Exactly!" Rai said, and that got Edo mad.

Edo stood up and yelled, "You know, just because a man is gay that doesn't mean that he's not a real man!"

"Now, now, Edo… why don't you just calm down and decide when you'll be coming to join us?" Toru said.

"There is no _way_ I am going!" Edo said.

-- The next day at around 10:00 --

Edo was packing up his stuff to get ready to move out for the next couple months. Suddenly, his door opened and he looked to see Rai walk in.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Edo said as he grabbed his stuff, and walked out the door with Rai right behind him.

"We'll see you in a couple months." Rai said once they got outside and Edo just got into the car without a response.

-- A couple hours later --

Edo reached the camp, and saw a strange woman, who looked somewhere in her late twenties, standing on the porch.

"Hi!" The woman said in an overly perky voice. "My name is Tami(4) and I run this camp. You must be our newest arrival, Edo."

"Um… yes, ma'am." Edo replied.

"Well… Edo, let me bring you into my office and I'll fill you in."

-- In Tami's office a minute later --

"The rules around here are very simple." Tami said. "Do what you're told, be nice and respectful, and above everything else… absolutely _no_ contact with another male!"

"Why can't I have contact with another male?"

"Because you are here to learn how to become straight! Meaning that you need to stay away from other men!" Tami yelled while banging her desk with a ruler. "Perhaps one of our other soldiers can explain. …Daichi, get in here!" She yelled, and in walked a raven-haired man with silver eyes.

"Yes, Tami?"

"This is our newest arrival. His name is Edo. So Daichi this is Edo, and Edo this is Daichi!"

"Nice to meet you, Edo." Daichi said as he stuck out a hand for Edo to shake. "My full name is Daichi Mareo(5) Misawa."

"My full name is Edo Tori Phoenix." Edo replied as he stood up and shook Daichi's hand.

"Daichi, I would like for you to show our new arrival around. You know… tell him how things work around here and show him the ropes."

"Sure thing, Tami! Follow me." Daichi said, and he walked out of the room with Edo following right behind him.

-- Outside with Daichi and Edo a minute later --

"Okay! So, this is how things work out!" Daichi said. "We wake up at 7:00. Breakfast is at 8:00. Then, we have group therapy until lunch, which is at noon. Then, we have time in the afternoon to do… you know… whatever. Then, we head back into the cafeteria for supper at 5:00. At six, we head back to the cabins to do some gender exercises which end at 9:00. Lights out at 10:00… no exceptions. Oh, and we also have family therapy on weekends."

"Well, I don't have to worry about that. I don't have any family… except my sister, but she's not even here in Japan right now. She went to the United States for school."

"Wow! You must be rich!"

"Kinda." Edo replied.

"Me too." Daichi said. "Anyway… let's introduce you to the other guys!" He said, and then headed for one of the cabins. When they got inside, Edo saw a bunch of guys lying on their beds with no adults anywhere is site.

"Ooookay." Edo said, slowly. "This I don't get. Why put a bunch of gay guys together in one cabin with no chaperones?"

"Oh, we have a chaperone. He's just not here right now." Daichi said. "Anyway… this is where we sleep, but there's absolutely _no_ inappropriate behavior aloud."

"Inappropriate? You mean like swearing?" Edo asked.

"No, inappropriate like fucking." One of the guys said, and Edo looked at the navy-haired boy who was lying on the bottom bunk of one of the bunk beds. "If you get caught fuckin' with another guy, then it's buh-bye!"

"Don't mind Ryo." Daichi said.

"Ryo?"

"The name is Ryo Marufuji." Ryo said.

"Oh, well… it's nice to meet you, Ryo."

"Hm… likewise." Ryo replied.

"And here we have Sho." Daichi said as he stood next to Sho and Ryo's bunk bed and pointed at the small, silver-eyed, sky blue-haired teenager who was lying on the top bunk looking at them.

"Hey!" Sho greeted. "I'm _Sho_ Marufuji."

"Huh? You and Ryo are related?"

"Yes. We're brothers." Sho replied.

"Wow! Must be cool having your brother be here with you!" Edo said.

"You have _no_ idea!" Ryo replied with a smirk.

"Um…" Was Edo's reply.

"It's a long story." Daichi said. "Now… over here we have Johan and Kenzan. Then, we have Judai. My favorite person in the whole, entire world." He said before taking Judai's hand and kissed the top of it, making Judai blush.

"I thought you weren't supposed to do that." Edo said.

"The chaperone isn't here right now, and you won't tell, will you?"

"No."

"Good!" Daichi said before kissing Judai's hand again.

Edo looked at the bunk bed next to Judai and Daichi's to see a man that looked about 17 years old with long blue hair sleeping on the top bunk. "Who's that?" He asked.

"Oh, that's Saiou. I'll introduce you two when he wakes up." Daichi said.

Then, as if on cue, Saiou sat up, yawning. He rubbed his eyes, tiredly and looked around the room before his eyes finally landed on Edo. His eyes widened as he looked at the beautiful 16 year old boy in front of him. _'Such beautiful eyes… such silky hair… such soft looking skin. My God, he's beautiful!'_ Saiou thought.

"Saiou?" Daichi asked, which brought Saiou back to reality just as he was starting to think about how kissable Edo's lips and neck looked.

"Hai?"

"This is our newest member, Edo." Daichi said.

_'Edo. A beautiful name for such a beautiful face.'_ Saiou thought, dreamily.

Daichi continued, once again interrupting Saiou's train of thought. "And since there are no other beds available right now, he's gonna have to sleep in the bunk below you."

"Is that alright with you?" Edo asked.

"Huh?" Saiou asked, then answered, "Yes. Of course you can." He replied, and he sighed as he started watching Edo unpack his things and put some things on the bottom half of the half empty bookshelf that was beside their bed. _'His voice is even more beautiful than his face.'_ He thought.

-- At dinner --

Edo had just gotten his food and was now looking for a place to sit when he saw Saiou sitting all by himself. So, he went over to Saiou and tapped him on the shoulder.

Saiou looked and saw Edo standing behind him, and his heart began beating faster at the totally innocent and cute look on the young boy's face. "Yes?"

"Can I uh… sit with you?" Edo asked, timidly, knowing he'd feel like a total fool and idiot of Saiou said no.

"Um… y-yes." Saiou stuttered, no matter how much he had been trying to fight sounding nervous.

Edo sat down next to Saiou and they were silent for a minute while they just ate their dinner before Edo finally said, "So… I know your name, but I don't know anything else about you."

"What else do you need to know?"

"Well, I just figured that since we're gonna be bunkmates… we should know more about each other than our names."

"Well… alright." Saiou agreed with a shrug of his shoulders, and the rest of dinner was spent telling each other about themselves, and even sharing some funny stories.

-- That night --

It was about 11:00 so the lights were out in the cabins and everyone was asleep. Well… almost everyone. Saiou was still wide awake, thinking about the young boy in the bunk below him.

_'I just met Edo today, and yet he's already stolen my heart!'_ Saiou thought. _'I must be insane! I know that I'm supposed to be learning how to become straight, but I can't help who I am! I can't help it if I'm attracted to other men!'_ He thought, then looked over the side of the bed so he could see Edo's face, which had a smile on it as he slept. "I hope you're having pleasant dreams… my angel." Saiou whispered, and then finally fell asleep.

GX – GX

(1): Setsuko means 'child of fidelity'.

(2): Toru means 'sea'.

(3): Rai means 'lightning or thunder'.

(4): Tami means 'people'.

(5): Mareo means 'rare or uncommon'.

Hey! I want to thank my friend, Annie Yuki, because I was about to not post this story up, but she convinced me to keep writing it! So… thank you, Annie!

More of this story comin' your way soon!

_**REVIEW!!**_


End file.
